Crossfire
by ExtraordinarySoul
Summary: Loki/OC. A mortal called Elena, born with strange abilities, rescues Loki when he falls from Asgard. He realizes she would be a great asset to his maniacal plans when she reveals she shares his bitterness and anger. It is only when she falls injured and Loki desperately brings her to Asgard does he realize the sacrifice he must make to keep her at his side. M for sex. Loki Fluff!
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

**A/N: This is my first Loki fic, please be kind! I would very much appreciate some reviews so I have a better idea of to which direction I should take this one. :)**

Loki had fallen, fallen harder than he ever had, and the evident pain in his body was a testament of that. He awoke to seeing a small, dim light above him and the sound of sirens and cars in the distance. City sounds, he thought, in the human realm.

But wait, this wasn't where he sought to land. The "bad" son –scratch that, he wasn't really Orin's son– had escaped Asgard, and it seemed his plan had backfired. Where was he? Loki squinted and went to sit up.

"Easy," a gentle hand touched his chest and pushed him back down, "You've had quite a fall."

It became apparent to him that he was in a bed. A rather large bed. Next to him was a girl, a human. A mortal. She had a cold cloth in her hand and was dabbing it on his forehead. The manner in which was slightly reminding him of his mother.

But she was human.

"Don't touch-" Loki went to smack her hand away and felt an instant pain in his voice, falling back onto the pillow.

"Play nice," the girl responded, allowing him to turn his head and get a good look at her, "I'm amazed you're even alive. Then again, you are a god, aren't you?"

Finding strength, Loki forced himself to sit up and barked at her, "I beg your pardon?!"

"Don't be afraid," she said calmly.

Loki raised his arm to strike her so that he might be able to escape, "Oh, I am NOT afraid of a puny little-"

His hand froze in midair. Horrified, Loki pushed forward, trying to move, and he realized he couldn't. It was as though an invisible force was grasping him, and he could not set himself free.

"Loki, please," the girl continued, her large eyes meeting his at last, allowing him to watch in terror as her hand slowly fell down, and the force that was holding him gradually let go, "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."

"Where am I? How do you know my name?" Loki demanded, "And what is this trickery?!"

The girl shrugged, tucking a hair behind her ear, "I don't really know, I've been able to do it since I can remember."

"Answer the first question."

She stood up, a small, thin figure, probably around 23-24 years old. Her face was gentle, non-threatening, but there was something not quite right about her. Loki knew that from instinct.

"You're on Earth, in New York City," the girl responded, "My apartment. As for how I know you…" she turned and reached for a small, black book on the bedside table and handed it to him, "It's very hard to explain…"

"Are you an ally of those freaks? That billionaire with more money than sense?"

She shook her head, "No…"

The girl gestured to the book and waited patiently. Loki opened the book and saw it was full of sketches. The first was of a small baby, wrapped in a blanket, amidst a cold, dead ground covered in frost. He turned the page. There was a sketch of two young boys, one with dark hair, sparring inside a grand looking palace. Loki's heart (if he had one) skipped a beat.

He turned the pages rapidly, looking from one drawing to another, seeing that this was a timeline. A timeline he was familiar with. Now, reaching the last page, he saw a detailed drawing of his brother, Thor, and Loki himself, imprisoned below in the dungeons of Asgard.

"This…is all…me," Loki said slowly, "How…and why do you know this? Of what knowledge have you been granted?"

"Promise you won't attack me or try to escape, and I'll tell you."

Loki stood up then, and to his surprise she didn't try to hold him down with whatever odd power it was she possessed. It was clear to him she wasn't human. It also meant she was dangerous.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The girl looked at him and smiled.

"Why? Now you fear me, knowing my guard is up?" Loki bellowed. He loved feeling powerful.

She sighed, leaning her head on her hands, "If anything, you've something to fear. When I found you outside my building, you weren't wearing any clothes." She paused. "And I haven't dressed you."

Loki looked down, mortified. He was stark naked. Quickly, he created an illusion of clothing. Human clothing.

She was already laughing, and Loki was fuming.

"Who are you, you little wench?"

"My name is Elena. Elena Ward. And I promise, I swear, I'll tell you everything if you just calm down and get back in bed. You're sick."

"Sick?" Loki scoffed, "I'm a god, we don't-" In spite of himself, Loki erupted into a fit of coughing. She rolled her eyes.

"Why…how…?"

"It's the middle of fall, Loki," Elena continued, "And if you're naked outside in these minus temperatures, you're going to get a cold. You're lucky you didn't die out there."

"So I owe you something for my rescue, then?"

"You at least owe me the courtesy of allowing me to tell you how I know you."

Loki thought for a moment, then resolved to listen, "Very well." He sat on the bed in front of her and looked at her expectantly.

"When I was a little girl, I started having these dreams," Elena began, "…strange dreams, that kept reoccurring. Dreams about a man with dark hair, constantly fighting for his father's love and attention, and hoping that he might someday be seen as something great."

"Everything you see in those pages, are depictions of dreams I have been having my entire life. I don't know why or how I continue to have them."

"So for some reason, you've been granted a look at my childhood and life," Loki frowned, "Fascinating. But I must be going."

Elena stood up as he did, "Loki. I know what happened to you."

Loki snorted, "You know nothing."

"But I do know," she insisted, "I know of every thought that has ever crossed your mind. Of your resentment for your brother. The anguish it has caused you, knowing you'll never know your real parents-"

"Shut…up…"

"For fuck's sakes, you idiot, why the hell would I dream about you if it meant nothing?! I don't know why or how I have these dreams but I know you and I are supposed to meet!"

"You are nothing but a foolish mortal with a rapidly growing imagination!"

"Oh yeah?" Elena grabbed the book from him and threw it towards the window. Instead of it hitting the glass, the book floated in the air, and a few other objects– a coffee cup, a magazine and a flower pot– lifted to join it. Loki glanced at her and saw that Elena was holding up both hands.

She gritted her teeth, "I am NOT a human being." The items dropped to the floor.

"Well," Loki turned to her, "That is very interesting." He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Join me in beginning this war."

"Shouldn't I have a say in that?"

Loki withdrew, completely shocked.

"What?"

"You…" he grasped onto her face, looking her in the eye, and saw they weren't hypnotic icy blue, "…you've evaded my influence."

"Is that a fancy way of saying your powers don't work on me?"

"Essentially." Loki sat back, unsure of what to do or say, "Very curious…"

"So you'll stay, then."

"Until I figure out how this can be, I suppose so, yes."

Elena crossed her arms, "You smell."

"Did you just…?"

"Bathroom's that way," she pointed to the left, "Go ahead, go take a bath or something. I promise, I won't look."

Loki frowned at her.

"Besides," she started to laugh, "I've already seen your-"

"Yes, thank you, that'll be all," Loki stood up and walked quickly to the bathroom, sustaining a cough as he did. Elena smiled a bit to herself. Perhaps it was worth dragging a naked stranger into her penthouse apartment after all.


	2. Chapter 2: Bath

Loki was seated in the large bathtub, immersed in warm water, leaning back comfortably. He was surrounded by candles of soothing scents and bubbles in the water. Not that it was his choosing, of course. It seemed the host wanted him to have a very comfortable stay.

Elena was seating to the far side, her back to him out of respect. They were both silent.

"So, twenty three years of dreaming of me, you poor girl," Loki shook his head, "Of all the gods to dream of."

"I honestly didn't know if it was my imagination or something else," Elena replied, "So I decided to go to the library in the middle of school one day, looked up your name, and there you were…"

Loki smiled a bit, "There are books about me." He mused.

"Well…about Norse mythology," Elena corrected, "I was fascinated. Naturally, my parents thought I was crazy. It wasn't until I saw you that I knew you truly were a real person."

"I wouldn't count myself as a person, that's a bit bold."

"Still…"

He moved forward slightly, "Where did you find me?"

"Honestly?" Elena looked up at the ceiling, "You fell from the sky, like a falling star. And I, despite being as old as I am, made a wish."

"A wish?" Loki chuckled.

"Yeah," Elena was a bit embarrassed and quickly continued, "And then I saw it was a person. You. You fell near the bushes at my apartment, and I knew the moment I looked at you, that you weren't from this world."

She looked at him again. "The man from my dreams."

"God."

Elena scoffed, "God, right." He wasn't giving that title up so easily.

He was quiet now. Loki was focusing on something.

"…who is Elise?"

Elena's pupils dilated.

"I forgot that you could do that."

Loki smirked a little, raising his arms to rest on the edges of the tub, "Why does she make you so angry, then?"

"She's my sister," Elena sighed, hugging her knees to her chest, "And she's mom and dad's favourite by far. Seems like nothing I do can ever measure up."

Loki sighed, "I know that feeling far too well."

"I know you do," Elena glanced at him over her shoulder, "That's why of all the gods, I preferred to read about you."

Loki shook his head, dark hair falling around his shoulders, "You've no idea what you've conjured up here, little moon."

"Little moon? Is that an insult?"

"Hardly," Loki insisted, "In Asgard, we can see the millions, billions of souls in the sky, as stars. There are some that shine brighter than others, some which have bigger stories, are doing bigger things. When I was a child, I called them 'little moons.' Never quite left me."

Elena turned and faced him now, "You want to be a little moon, then."

Loki smiled at her, a very sly smile, "No. But it would be nice to be more than just a tiny star."

"I know I'm just a mortal, but…you never seemed like a tiny star to me, at least not in the visions I had of you," Elena said, hoping to add comfort, "If I am a mortal, I mean…I don't really know what I am."

"Perhaps that's why I fell to you, then," Loki suggested, "Because you've been displaced, as I have."

"Displaced?"

"Please, Miss Ward, you're not human by any means," Loki leaned forward, looking straight at her, "How else could you hold a god back? With what strength were you able to lift me and bring me up the stairs?"

Elena frowned at him, "Stop looking into my mind!"

"Force of habit, I apologize," Loki replied, "Listen, little moon. You have a sister, called Elise. Tell me about your parents."

"My parents? They're English. Dad's the CEO of a gas company, and-"

"Yet you've a North American accent."

"…yes, well, I just never adapted it."

"Now that makes little sense." Loki was giving that half-smile again.

"Look, I don't see how this is going to make any-"

"How old are you, Miss Ward?" Loki asked, looking at her, head cocked, a keen interest in his green eyes, "Tell me."

"Twenty-four, this September…why?" Elena replied, her voice escalating.

"Elena Ward, you are a girl that doesn't make sense," Loki mused, "How very interesting that is."

"What are you talking about?"

"I never thought I would say this," Loki broke into a grin, "But I've found one of my own kind, and I do like her."

"Your…kind..?"

"Ages ago, merely twenty four in your realm, the Asgardians fought the Dark Elves," Loki explained, "And you, Miss Ward, happened to have been born at the same time."

"I was born on Earth, Loki, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying, giving Mummy and Daddy a little phone call," he smirked, standing up suddenly and forcing her to turn around out of respect, "And ask them, what happened the day you were born."

Elena looked down at the tiled floor, suddenly remembering that there were no pictures of her mother pregnant with her, but there were many of Elise. There were no hospital bands in baby books, and to be honest, Elena didn't have a baby book, but Elise did. Something wasn't right. She'd overlooked something.

"I'll…I'll be right back…" Elena quickly rushed out of the bathroom and found her cell phone in the kitchen. She dialed a number and spoke into the receiver, "Ward Enterprises, please transfer me to office number 866…this is Elena Ward, speaking."


	3. Chapter 3: Dark Heir

A/N: Thank to the only person who offered review, I appreciate it! Seriously guys, I need to know what you guys think! This is becoming more of a Hurt/Comfort kind of story, at least at the beginning. Also, I've decided it is set just after Thor (2011) and is leading into The Avengers. Hope that clears things up!

The Rainbow Bridge was trembling slightly with vibration, and Heimdall could sense it. He didn't have to turn his golden-clad head to know it was Thor, the eldest son of Odin, and why he was there.

"Heimdall," Thor began, "Any sign of him?"

Heimdall nodded slowly, turning to face the future king, "Yes. He is in the mortal realm."

Thor's face emitted a slight panic, "Where, exactly?"

"It seems he's blocked us from seeing the location, but I can slightly see him," Heimdall pointed into the large blanket of stars that surrounded them, "Wherever he fell, he survived."

Thor breathed a sigh of relief, "I would assume this is yet another one of his ways of garnering attention from Father and I."

"That may be, but I have an odd feeling something else is happening," Heimdall continued, "Thor…I've lost track of the Dark Heir."

Thor raised his eyebrows, "The one that fell to earth at the end of the war with the Dark Elves?"

Heimdall nodded, "The very same."

"Father said that was only a rumor. That we could be seeing things wrongly. Perhaps the heir was killed during the battle."

"I have observed these stars for many years, Thor, and I can assure you, the heir is in that realm and always has been. Time and time again, it appears and disappears. It's only a matter of time before it reaches its peek adulthood."

"And what then?"

"Then," Heimdall took a deep breath, focusing his orange eyes on the stars, "We find it, and destroy it."

Thor instantly thought of Jane Foster, and worried that somewhere, somehow she could come into a spot of danger. With Loki being on Earth, it was entirely possible. But the Dark Heir was an entirely new danger. Not just an angry child throwing a temper tantrum like his brother.

"I won't enter the realm unless the Dark Heir reappears," Thor concluded, "And I know Father will oppose it."

"That hasn't stopped you before," Heimdall said with a slight grin, "You are so very like the King, you know. In ways you cannot imagine."

"I should be so lucky," Thor mused, "Well, keep an eye on Loki. He should be back sooner or later." That being said, Thor swung his hammer lightly and went to go on a leisurely walk back to the kingdom. He had to deliver the news to his worried mother, and reassure her that Loki was fine and not causing any trouble.

Besides, how much was he really capable of? Thor chuckled. It was nothing he couldn't handle. He could probably hold Loki down with one hand if he wanted to.

Loki emerged from the bathroom just in time to avoid being hit in the head by a flying iPhone. In just a towel, the god quickly grasped onto it to avoid exposing himself again. Elena was leaning over the granite countertop in her kitchen, panting.

"I take it the conversation did not go well." Loki said smugly. He couldn't help it.

"There are clothes for you in the bedroom down the hall," Elena said through gritted teeth, "They'll fit. They used to belong to my brother."

Loki raised his eyebrows, "You never mentioned a brother."

"Doesn't matter, he's dead," Elena said, lifting herself up and pushing past him, "I'm going for a walk."

"I'll join you."

"I'd rather you didn't."

"On the contrary, I'd be most pleased to know what transpired over the fifteen minutes I missed."

"You didn't miss them," Elena wound up following him into the bedroom, "Let's be honest, here. You're the god of mischief. You obviously stood by and listened."

Loki smirked a bit. She was smarter than he had expected.

"That may be so, but I only heard your end of the conversation," Loki replied, dressing rather quickly, "And it's only fair I'm informed."

Elena rolled her eyes. He had a sense of entitlement, didn't he?

"Fine," Elena said, "I'll make tea and we can sit down in the living room."

"I thought we were going for a walk."

"It's not a good idea when I'm angry."

"Why? You turn into a green rage machine?"

Elena frowned at him, "Not exactly. Things just…tend to break."

"Break how, exactly?"

He asked so many questions! She felt like smacking him.

"I heard that." Loki grinned. He enjoyed reading her thoughts.

"Loki, seriously," Elena breathed out, exasperated, "When I was a kid, I snapped a kid's bike in two when he threw a rock at me."

Loki shrugged, "The child probably deserved it."

"Doesn't matter! They called my parents, and things got messy. My point here is that I have these…moments of intense strength, that I can't control."

"Fascinating," Loki folded his hands, "So. Let's have a chat?"

Elena dragged her eyes to his face, "Loki, I'm more like you than you will ever believe, and I'm not sure how I feel about that."

"Well that's comforting," Loki gestured to the living room, "I promise I won't laugh."

"It's not laughing I'm afraid of."

"Well, I'm not to judge. After all, I'm basically a Hell Child."

"No, you're not," Elena insisted, "If anything, that's me…"

Loki smiled, "Then let us Hell Children assemble, and share some tales of our past."

Despite trying not to, Elena found herself grinning a little bit. She walked into the kitchen and started the teakettle, meeting Loki in the living room. They sat on opposite couches, face to face, in front of the magnificent roaring fireplace.

"Now tell me, little moon," Loki said, leaning on the arm of the chair, "What did you hear that is troubling you so?"

Elena took a deep breathe, flexing her hands, "Well, for starters, I'm adopted…"


	4. Chapter 4: Vulnerable

A/N: Yay! Reviews! Thanks so much everyone! I posted a link on Tumblr and it seemed to garner some attention (Tumblr has become something of a Loki-verse and I know we're all totally ok with that lol). Here's the next chapter, which has a bit of fluff that I loved writing. Definitely doing more chapters/parts like this in the future. 

Elena closed her eyes to hold back what she knew would be a storm of tears. She wasn't about to break down. Not now, not here. Her heart was already aching from before, and now, knowing everything she thought she knew, was an absolute and complete lie, Elena feared the inevitable: vulnerability.

"Oh, why don't you read my mind, then," she scoffed, feeling a tear escape, "It's what you enjoy doing."

Loki wet his lips, "If you think I will profit from your pain, you are sorely mistaken."

Elena laughed a bit, "Says the god who would kill his own brother for the thrown."

Loki sighed, taking a bit of strength to ignore her comment, "Let it out. Come on, now."

"Well…." Elena forced herself to look at him, "My father…said they were vacationing in Europe, and came to Croatia, unaware a war was beginning…"

"Go on…"

"Their…hotel was blown up by a Serbian bomber, and…they found me, a baby, left in the rubble. My mother couldn't just leave me there…"

Loki looked at her with genuine concern, "So they rescued you."

"And never felt the need to tell me?" Elena was now fully crying, "But how? I've spent my entire life wondering why I wasn't like anyone in my family. Why I didn't share their greed or their lust for money. I mean, yes, my father has purchased this apartment for me, but I…"

Loki, in spite of himself, reached across the way and grasped both of her hands in his, "Elena. If you know about my life as you say, you will remember that I experienced something of a similar nature."

"Yes," Elena nodded, "But Loki…I've just found out no one in my family is really mine. I'm not a Ward at all, I'm just…just an orphan."

"You can't be certain of that."

"Does it matter?" Elena stood up, "And whoever my parents are…they cursed as well?"

"I don't follow."

"Every time they feel something, do they see things around them begin to shatter?" As if on cue, a picture on the wall fell to the floor. "Do people they thought were their friends, resort to calling them a 'freak,' a 'weirdo' and get sent to countless psychiatrists and doctors to find out what is wrong with them?" Elena collapsed on the floor in a heap of hysterical tears. "Did they, too, get shipped off to boarding schools and eventually sent to a distant city, so as not to be burden to their family?"

Loki swallowed, "Elena…"

"At least you knew you were a frost giant. I don't even know if I'm Croatian, Serbian…or whatever else there might be."

Burying her face in her hands, Elena couldn't see him, but heard his footsteps. Before she could say anything, Loki was seated next to her, his bright eyes staring into her.

"Elena Ward."

She gasped, "Loki Odinson."

"Look at me, please. I beg of you."

Elena raised her head and his eyes met hers.

"I've…a proposition," Loki said, feeling his voice shake, "I am aware that our acquaintance is brief, and yet our meeting seems to have been by destiny…"

Elena nodded.

"But…I believe that destiny, cannot be determined by anyone but oneself," Loki continued, "And I am certain, that my destiny has wished for me to come into contact with you." He reached over and wiped a tear from her cheek, "Elena Ward, you are not of the human realm as you believe, as I am not of Asgard. Your…inhuman strengths and abilities…are leading me to believe you are something far greater."

"And what might that be?" she whispered, her voice hoarse.

"I declare, you may be the daughter of Malekith."

Elena frowned, "…who?"

"The Dark Elves, when the Asgardians fought them ages ago, by legend and lore, their leader, Malekith, was bore an heir, a child in which to lead them should he be destroyed," Loki explained gently, knowing in his mind the pain he was surely causing her, "And that heir disappeared, only to fall to this realm." He shook his head, "No one, save for the guard of the bridge, knows where…"

Elena gently clutched her hand around Loki's wrist, "So I'm a monster."

"Well…in accordance to legend, the Dark Elves-"

"I've researched everything to do with the realms, Loki," Elena assured him, "And have been since my dreams have occurred. I know who the Dark Elves are. I just…I've never truly read about their leader, because…."

"Yes?"

Elena found herself blushing, "They had little to do with the man I was dreaming about."

Loki felt a small smirk in the corner of his mouth, "We're not as different as I thought, you and I. Both of us, forgotten by our predecessors and forced to live a lie…"

"How did you learn to use your powers?" Elena asked suddenly, catching him at an off moment.

"How did I learn? Why do you ask?"

"You said something interesting a moment ago. Something about…choosing your own destiny." Elena brought herself to stand, bringing him with her. "Maybe you could teach me, and I could join you."

Loki felt his stomach jump, for reasons he unknown, "What?"

Before she could respond, the teakettle began to whistle. Elena quickly rushed into the kitchen to turn off the heater. Loki followed, though with a slower pace.

"But first," Elena turned to him and handed him a cup of lemon tea, "Let me get rid of this nasty cold you've got. And then you can show me what powers you possess, in all their greatness. As for me, I'll show you what I've got."

Loki took a quick drink and spat it out, "This is ghastly!"

"So is being sick, which reminds me," Elena felt his forehead with the back of her hand, "Uh oh, I think you're about to get hit pretty hard. You should go get back in bed and let me take care of you."

"Take care of me?" Loki scoffed, "How do you propose you do that?"

"Same way I have been for the past few hours," Elena insisted, "But I promise, it won't be for long."

"As for the previous proposition in regards to your abilities?"

"I'll show you," Elena promised, "Don't worry. I just don't want to risk you being of ill health when you return to Asgard."

"What makes you think I've intent of returning to Asgard?" Loki asked as she ushered him back to bed.

"Remember, I've been in your head," Elena said with a wink that almost made him blush, "Now, just get comfortable and I'll be right back with medicine."

Loki sighed. He wasn't sure if he should trust her, but then again, she was kind of like him. Actually, she was very much like him, only with a streak of kindness that he did not possess.

Within moments, he found Elena fluffing up the pillows and checking his temperature, asking if he needed anything. Loki just looked at her in disbelief.

"I'm doing this because you're about to get hit with a nasty fever," Elena told him, responding to his questioning looks, "And once you're better, you can thank me."

Loki rolled his eyes, not sure if that was going to happen.

Elena didn't leave his bedside, watching as a high temperature ran through Loki's body and he grew very sick. The sun had just set when Loki began to experience the horrors of an earth sickness. Sweating like crazy, Elena tried her best to keep his temperature reasonable.

"How…how do you handle this?" Loki asked, shaking with fear and sickness, "I'm ready to die."

"You're not allowed to die," Elena told him, forcing yet another bowl of chicken soup into his mouth, "Loki Odinson, if you don't eat this you'll be sick even longer!"

He glared at her, "I can scarcely taste it, and yet it's foul. I'd sooner devour my own fingers."

Elena sighed. It was like taking care of a child. The majority of the night she stayed there, dabbing his forehead with the cloth to lower the heat, talking to him to take his mind off things, and before she knew it, it was past midnight.

She had nearly fallen asleep at his bedside when she heard him begin to shiver. Elena sat up, awakened instantly, seeing he was in some sort of psychological pain due to the fever chills. Then she remembered he was a frost giant.

Loki's eyes met her with a desperate, sad gaze. He was shaking uncontrollably. His hand grasped hers, and instantly, Elena was given an insight to what was in his mind: the feeling of abandonment, in the middle of a cold, empty battlefield. The fear. The uncertainty. All of it was hitting him harder than anything, and she could feel every piece of it as though she too were experiencing it.

"I'm…scared…" Loki whispered, breaking the thoughts.

Elena found herself crawling in next to him, getting under the sheets. She pressed him to her, so his head was just below her neck, resting on her soft chest. Elena brought her hands to his raven hair, running her fingers through it soothingly.

"It's ok, I'm here," she whispered, "Nothing can hurt you. Nothing will touch you. I promise, it's alright, I'm here…"

She could feel his heart pounding like crazy, and it only made her wish there was more she could do. But Loki seemed to like this, although she was a stranger, and pressed closer to her, closing his eyes. She'd been vulnerable in front of him, and now he was in front of her. Or rather, resting against her protective bosom.

At some point, they both fell asleep, and Loki, for the first time, felt something in his heart that he didn't think he was capable of feeling.


	5. Chapter 5: First Time

**A/N: Yee! Thanks for the follows/reviews/faves! I've got a tumblr where I upload images/gifs such to go with this story, if anyone is interested (drunkgiraffeofficial) and in the meantime...here is the reason this story is rated M. SO, if you're under 18 or don't like sexy scenes, skip this chapter and go on to the next one. :)**

The skylight above Elena's bedroom was casting shadows of the heavy rain. She started at it, eyes wide and slightly tired. About an hour before, she left the bed Loki was in in the guest room so he might sleep more comfortably. Now she found herself wide awake.

"You've abandoned me."

His voice startled her.

"I...thought you might be more comfortable on your own." Elena said nervously.

Loki smiled a bit, "Well, I am happy to report I am feeling much better."

"Good..."

Loki now wore a large grin on his face, "I only ponder now, why you didn't kiss me."

Elena's entire face flushed red, "Wait, what?"

"Perhaps you thought I was asleep," Loki explained, approaching her, "But a few hours ago, you were holding me rather tightly...and I felt you kiss my hair."

His hair? Elena felt like melting into the floor and disappearing. Had she really done that?

"You needn't apologize, it's the first time I've felt affection from someone not my mother," Loki assured her, stopping by the fireplace and igniting the bright flames to illuminate the room, "I am most appreciative."

She visibly swallowed, "Loki...I'm not trying anything, I mean, I've been sick like that and I've been alone-"

Loki hushed her by placing a finger on her lips, "As I said, no apologies necessary."

He was now sitting next to her. Elena was dressed in just a t shirt and underwear, almost embarrassed to remove herself from beneath the sheets. Her heart was beating wildly and she could feel every fibre of her being coming to life. How long it had been since she felt this nervous!

Elena turned so her face was near his, "Loki Odinson..."

His eyes closed with hers, "Little moon."

"Why did you come in here?" she asked bravely, "Did you not want to be alone?"

"Yes," Loki admitted, "And I fear, something more..."

"You are a god that can control the minds of others and create illusions, yet you cannot ask me for what it is you need?" Their faces were merely inches apart now, and she could feel his breath on her.

Loki pressed her lips to hers, ever so gently. Elena returned the kiss, softly as he did, feeling his hand touch her face. When they broke apart, she saw a slight bit of fear in his eyes. Something she hadn't seen before.

"It's ok," Elena told him, "I won't object." She kissed him again and felt herself fall back onto the bed. Loki started to plant kisses on her neck, inhaling her scent lustfully.

"I would be lying if I told you I've done this before," she admitted, watching Loki come up to hover over her. Hooking up really wasn't her thing.

"So would I, little moon," he whispered, "I pray that does not worry you."

Elena smiled, touching his cheek, "Not in the least." They began to kiss again, harder this time. Loki seemed to be trembling, but not from fever, as he was no longer sick.

"Is...is everything ok?" Elena asked him, sitting up, "I mean...you seem kind of...afraid..."

"And you are not?" Loki asked, "I've been told it is painful for a maiden the first time..."

"First time?" Elena gasped, "Oh my god..."

Immediately, they both realized the miscommunication. Elena had lost her virginity in her late teens while away at boarding school. Loki's face was complete shock when it came to light that he was the only inexperienced one.

"You must think me stupid, being a god and not yet having broken the seal," Loki said bitterly, pulling back, "As would be any beautiful woman's first thought."

Elena touched his arm, "...you think I'm beautiful?"

Loki looked around, as if searching for an escape, "I...well...yes...I was certain that was obvious..."

Elena pulled him close to her again, "Loki. I want this. I want you. Please. There is no way you can be as terrible as you seem to think."

His piercing eyes met hers with such emotion that Elena was afraid he might run away, but instead, she fell back onto the bed as he kissed her passionately. Without another word, she removed the grey t shirt and pants she'd given him, and Loki gingerly removed her top, staring in awe at what she revealed.

"You look far too much like a goddess to be human," Loki whispered, his hands resting at her hips while he stared hungrily, "It saddens me that I hadn't found you until this moment..."

"But we've got all the time in the world left," Elena whispered back, her hands running through his dark, raven hair.

Loki smiled at her, "Then give us a kiss."

Both of them had forgotten about the storm outside by the time they were entangled in her sheets. Loki softly kissed down her neck to her collarbone, sucking gently, teasing her. Elena moaned into his hair, her hands exploring his back, finding different scars. She secretly wished he would tell her where each of them came from, so she might kiss them all.

"Elena..." Loki moaned into her chest, his hands grasping handfuls of her breasts. She pushed her hands down near to his front, feeling her way around the v-form below his stomach.

"Don't be scared, Loki," she whispered, "You're doing great."

Loki took his time on her, his mouth attaching to each of her nipples as sweetly as he could. The sounds Elena was making told him he was, indeed, doing well, and this eased his mind. Having never been touched, he was nervous knowing Elena was hoping to return the favor.

After a few minutes, he surrendered and let her turn him onto his back. Elena got on top of him, seducing him even more with each kiss, showing him how to properly use his tongue. This didn't help things, as Loki could feel himself growing harder by the second.

"Please forgive me..." Loki seemed to choke out, feeling her kiss down his stomach, "I'll try as best I can..."

Elena reached belong his hips and saw he was a generous size, and smiled to herself.

"Shhh..."

He jerked back suddenly, feeling a sudden rush of pleasure shoot through him. Loki draped his arm over his forehead, now becoming aware that she had started to offer him oral. His mind raced with memories of hearing the warriors in Asgard brag about the women they had bedded, forcing them into submission on their knees. Loki always thought that would happen to him, but for some reason, he didn't want that.

There was something loving about the way Elena was running her tongue along his length, the way she took her time and listened to his sounds for guidance. She was careful with him, her free hand stroking his hip to ease his nerves. He watched her, his mind in complete awe, as his body was subjected to wave after wave of incredible sensations. So this was what it felt like.

"Elena..." Loki said after a time, "Please..."

Elena smiled at him, moving forward, "Just be still." She brought his hands to her underwear, which he removed with care, and found himself staring in complete shock.

"You're..."

"Of course I'm wet, Loki," she whispered, kissing him, "If you think all the dreams I had about you were safe ones, you're wrong..."

Now it was his turn. Loki turned Elena onto her back and jolted down to her hips, opening her with his fingers. She started to squeal and grab onto his hair, pulling it, as he started to explore her with his mouth. Loki embraced it, loving her sweet taste, and relishing in the feeling of being in complete control.

Within moment, he tasted a rush of her sweetness, and felt her body tense up. Elena was panting as he hovered over him, licking his lips with satisfaction.

"Loki, my prince," Elena said, grasping his biceps tightly, "Take me."

"If that is what you wish, you shall have me," Loki replied, parting her legs and pushing forward. He felt himself slip in, slowly, and as soon as she had received him, Elena wrapped her legs around his waist and begged him for more.

Loki started to thrust slowly at first, looking at her with pure, carnal lust. Elena was looking at him the same way, moving herself with him, enhancing the pleasure even more. The deeper he went, the more she seemed to love it, and Loki was finding it difficult to hold back.

Elena turned them over and rocked back and forth, draping her head back. Loki let out a moan, watching her with amazement as she took control. Every moment felt worth more than every golden monument in Asgard, each surge of pleasure with every second of pain he had felt in his life.

It started to get to a point where Loki knew he couldn't hold back any longer. Elena sensed this and allowed him to take control of things, coaxing him to do as he pleased. Loki happily obliged, quickening his pace ever so slightly, until he hit the point of no return.

His eyes squeezed shut, struggling to hold himself up with his arms as his orgasm rushed over. Elena pulled him close, kissing him as hard as she could, squeezing him with pleasure. Loki let out a huge moan, emptying himself within her, filling her completely with him. He collapsed on top of her, forehead pressed to hers.

"I fear I will never feel something that amazing as long as I live..." Loki whispered, purely exhausted.

"Give it an hour, and I promise, you will," Elena whispered back. She let him roll off to the side, and she laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat return to normal. Loki wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly.

"If ever I needed a queen," Loki said quietly, "I swear, I would turn to the dark elven heiress."

"Time to rest, Loki," Elena said to him, kissing his cheek, "And, if it's anything to you, I've always been fond of winter."


	6. Chapter 6: Love

**A/N: Thank you again for the great support! I've made a few good Tumblr buddies and found some great new followers thanks to this. I'm really trying to give you guys everything I can with this story, I've made some pretty big plans for it. This chapter contains some references to self harm, so if this is a trigger to you, be warned.**

**I would also like to dedicate this chapter to any of my readers who have struggled with depression, mental illness or loss of self worth. As someone who suffers from anxiety/depression, I understand that recovery is a lifelong challenge. Please read Loki's words, and apply them to yourself, perhaps even imagine they are being said to you. You are worthwhile, little moon. **

Sometimes things are too good to be true. And Elena knew that better than anyone. As a kid bullied most of her life, she was used to being forgotten or tossed around, but perhaps it was the fact that he wasn't there when she awoke that caused her inner powers to act up.

It was a bit of a blur, really. Loki was really just in the other room, helping himself to some tea, when he found himself being thrown backwards and straight into a heavy bookcase, dust everywhere as things crumbled around him, picture frames fell onto the floor and books surrounded him on the carpet. Blinking, Loki looked up and saw Elena standing there.

Her face was pure red. "...I..thought you...took off..or something."

"...how on earth, did you do that?" Loki struggled to stand. She had a really good arm, it seemed. He didn't even see her coming.

"I..I don't know I...since I was a kid-"

"Wait," Loki approached her, slower this time, just to be safe, "You can fight?"

Elena frowned at him, "Of course I can. Haven't you looked into my mind?"

Loki shrugged, "I was busy looking at other things." Then came that sly grin.

Elena crossed her hands over her chest, realizing she was still naked, "To answer your question, I've been in various martial arts and kick boxing since I was small, to attempt to push my anger in a better direction. Turns out...it did something else."

"So, strength, telekinetic ability, and dream walking," Loki was impressed, "You are a very special girl." He walked past her. "Get dressed, let's spar."

Elena scoffed, "You're kidding, right? Me, fight you?"

"You're not afraid, are you?" Loki asked, blue eyes brighter than ever with merriment, "I am a god, after all."

"And so am I," Elena snapped, rushing into the bedroom to collect her clothing, "Don't forget that. My only concern is making you cry."

Loki could feel his stomach begin to dance with excitement. The more he got to know her, the more he liked Elena. She didn't back down easily. She was challenging. Perhaps the girl had some issues– she did sucker punch him because he left her alone in bed– but it didn't matter. Not yet, anyway.

"Where do you propose we do this, then?" Elena asked, "There is a gym on this floor, but I'd prefer to be undisturbed."

"How does the roof of the structure sound?" Loki proposed. Elena nodded, "Alright, cool."

Moments later, they stood on the rooftop of the building. It had stopped raining a few hours before, but the pavement was still damp. No matter for the two other worldly beings. Loki was used to the weather changing.

"So you can hit, that's impressive," Loki said teasingly, "Is that all you can do?"

Elena shook her head, her eyes boring into him, "I think you're underestimating me, God of Mischief." She didn't like his tone.

"Well, I don't want to hurt you," Loki smirked, "That's my main concern." Now he was mocking her. Elena didn't like that.

"Don't worry," she said under her breath, "You won't." Elena held up one hand and sent Loki flying backwards. She smirked.

"Is that it? That's what you think will impress a god?" Loki stood up with ease, "Come on, little moon...hurt me."

"You'll regret saying that."

"Doubt it. You're just a woman, after all."

Elena lunged at him, Loki held her fist back. She flipped herself over his shoulder and kicked him, pushing him over onto his back. Loki shot a ball of energy at her, pushing her back, but Elena retorted easily. She sent it right back to him, forcing Loki to send it elsewhere so not to get thrown again. They went at it like this for nearly ten minutes, neither of them showing any sign of weakness, bruising each other as though it were nothing. Loki showed her no mercy, and she did none for him.

With incredible strength, Elena grabbed him by his ankles and slammed him to the ground.

"...you feed on your rage," Loki grinned, getting up, "We're more alike than I had conceived. How fantastical is that?"

Elena panted, "Yeah...I guess I do..." So his comments were just to get her riled up. Elena could see in his eyes that his plan had succeeded, and she was glad he did.

"Don't you ever call me 'woman' again," she warned him, "I am not okay with that."

"Or what?" Loki grinned, "You'll give me a little spanking?"

Elena propelled herself forward and pushed him into the wall, leaving a Loki-sized dent on it. He pushed her off and threw her down, not expecting to get kicked off so easily. Loki grabbed her arms to hold her back, but Elena knew better. She used her legs to flip herself over and push him down so he lay on the ground, landing swiftly above him.

"Well?" Elena asked, standing above him.

"Well." Loki's figure disappeared below her and dissolved behind, pulling her close to him, his breath on her bare neck, "I say we go back to your chamber and allow me to have my way with you."

Elena laughed, "Right..."

"You think I won't?" Loki tilted her head and sucked on her neck, "I'll make you scream my name loud enough so the all nine realms will hear it."

Elena held in a moan, "So short a name..."

Loki bit her slightly, making her jump, "No no, little darling. Not just 'Loki'." His tongue grazed her earlobe, "I'll have you shouting for your king of Asgard."

Elena grasped his wrists, trying to escape his grip, but her body was slowly beginning to lose this fight. She surrendered and fell into his arms, letting him carrying her back to her apartment, back to the very bed where she had placed him after finding him.

"Now then," Loki whispered, "You won our little fight, and you may now claim your prize."

"And if I had lost...?"

"My darling little moon," Loki said to her, stroking the side of her face, "I think it's fair to say, you may have begun to melt the ice around the heart of this frost giant."

Elena kissed him, "Loki, you're not a monster."

"And you're not damaged goods."

Elena's eyes opened widely and she sat up, "Wait, what?"

Loki suddenly grew pale, "I..."

"You read my mind," Elena said quickly, "When? While I was sleeping?"

Loki swallowed, not looking at her.

"How else would you know about that?" Elena glared at him, "I thought you would respect the fact that I didn't want you in my head!"

"That man...that beast, if anything," Loki said darkly, "If I had the chance, I'd tear him limb from limb for hurting you."

"What happened in my love life is none of your business!" Elena snapped at him, "How dare you! What entitlement do you think you have?"

"If you think I enjoy seeing into another's heart, you are mistaken-"

"I doubt that, Loki of Bifrost."

"ENOUGH!" Loki shouted, taking Elena aback. She held her hand out, ready to strike.

They stayed that way for a time, before Loki calmed himself long enough to explain.

"After we...gave ourselves to each other, I discovered I've more power," Loki said quietly, "When you fell asleep, I did as well. And just as you dreamt of me all those years, I dreamt of you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Elena. I saw everything. Your birth, your childhood. Your life. It was as though I were a bystander, watching you grow and change." Loki paused. "I saw the struggles. I saw the beatings you took at the hand of your father, and while your cowardly mother did nothing. How you thought you'd found your first love, and he proceeded to reveal your darkest secrets to the entire world."

"I felt it. I felt every bit of pain, every moment of hurt, the slight moments of happiness..." Loki then grabbed both of her arms, revealing the scars on her wrists, "And I anguished when I saw you do this to yourself. Elena Ward, you beautiful, gifted girl...swear to me you will never try to end your life."

Elena held tears in, "...that was..a bad time..."

"And there will be more bad times," Loki told her, "But you must swear upon your very soul that you won't try to take this way out. Because it is not the path you are meant to take. The more I see into your mind, into your heart...the more I know you are supposed to live, to bring a glorious start to something indescribable. You have a purpose."

Elena's lip quivered, "...you don't think I'm crazy?"

"I think, if anything, you share the same pain as I," Loki whispered, holding both her hands tight, lifting them to kiss each scar, "In every moment, I started to feel something within. Something I never thought I would be able to feel. For so long, I believed I would be empty, and I grew used to the feeling of loneliness..."

Elena nodded, "Go on..."

Loki's eyes were glazing over. Wait, no...Elena's mouth dropped open. There were tears in his eyes.

"I cannot live in this world alone, knowing there is a soul that finally understands mine," Loki's voice was shaking, and so were his hands, "And after what has transpired between us, mind and body, I've fallen. Fallen so deep that I fear there is no return..." His eyes finally met with hers, the brightest blue and the darkest green. "I'm in love with you."

Elena's stomach dropped. In that moment, the walls around her fell. The barbed wire around her broken, shattered heart disappeared. As far as she knew, every bit of defence she held, gave way. She was completely exposed. And she knew exactly why, because she had felt this way too. All those years of looking forward to sleeping, so that she might see the boy who was like her, the only one who might possibly understand her pain. Crying herself into slumber, welcoming the sight of him. He was the only thing in the universe that brought her comfort, from childhood to now.

She shook her head, unable to believe it herself as she uttered the words she knew were true, "I'm in love with you, too..."

Loki pressed his mouth against hers and kissed her with everything in him. Their foreheads against each other, Loki only whispered these words before the conversation was over, "Then let me fiercely make love to you with every fibre of my being..."


	7. Chapter 7: A Shock

**A/N: Thanks again for the positive feedback. One reader mentioned the writing is fast-paced, and unfortunately that is how I've chosen to write for the sake of the upcoming plot. However I am glad you are enjoying the story nonetheless :)**

The Chitauri didn't like the fact that Loki was late to their meeting. As he ascended their mountain, they greeted him with less than friendly words. The Other led them.

"You've been wasting your time with that Dark Elf," the Other said angrily when Loki approached him, "Forget her. She will only interfere with our plans."

Loki, not missing a beat, kept his cool exterior, "On the contrary, I think once she is reintroduced to her realm, she may be of great use. For what is a king, when he can have the added strength of a queen?"

"You take advantage of precious time, Asgardian," the Other barked at him.

Loki scowled, "It was not my choice to fall into the human realm!"

The Other laughed, "You've grown weak, Odinson."

"I am not his son," Loki said angrily, "Give me the spear. I will execute as previously planned."

"Not so quickly," the Other snatched Loki by the arm, "By what human name has she adapted?"

"I was unaware of the importance of her mortal identity," Loki replied simply, trying not to be intimidated.

"We do not know her name, but we do know her scent," the Other explained, "And we can smell her on you."

The words made Loki's skin crawl. There was something suddenly very wrong in this dealing. He didn't feel so safe anymore.

"Her...name is not of importance..." Loki struggled to get free.

The Other growled and tightened his grip on Loki's arm, "It is to us. Tell me her name."

Loki struggled to pull away, "Your bidding is with me, not her!"

The Other commanded one of his men to bring him something. Loki was unsure of what, but it couldn't be good.

"This is what we use to get the answers we need out of our prisoners," the Other's voice deepened, forcing Loki to the ground, "To ensure you pay your debt, we need to extract your most treasured possession..."

Loki started to panic, "This is mad! Unnecessary and barbaric!"

"The Blade of Truth, an ancient and most coveted weapon, is about to help you to pledge your allegiance."

Before Loki could try to move again, they stripped him of his armor and held him down. The Other smiled greedily as he applied the sharp blade into Loki's pale, exposed chest, watching it as he let go, see it carve out the name of his love.

No one could hear his agonizing screams. The blade tore at his fair skin, blood dripping from the cuts as the name started to be spelled out. When it finished, the Other announced, "Elena Ward. Well, we will be sure to pay her a visit, should you fail us."

Loki, his face in complete terror, started to beg, "Please...don't involve her in this, she is innocent..."

"We won't involve her, unless you turn your back on us," the Other snapped at him, "You must go, now. Enter their world. And should you go back on your word, your precious 'Elena' will be skinned alive, before we tear her apart."

Loki swallowed, dressing himself again after they let him go. Hastily he grabbed the scepter and rushed to the portal. Now he knew he couldn't ever see her again. His life, his future couldn't include Elena. Loki had barely escaped with his own skin.

He regretted leaving her behind, but it was something he had to do. The tesseract was waiting in the human realm, and the rest of the humans with it. Ready for submission. He would finally achieve his greatest destiny, to become King of Earth, and to rule the puny humans with an iron fist.

The Chitauri were right. There was no place for Elena in this equation. Loki promised himself that he had to forget her, that it was too dangerous to bring her into all this.

"I have to let her go," Loki said to himself as he ascended onto earth, "She does not deserve to burn in the flames of hell..."

It had been months since that fateful morning when Loki had left. Elena had given up by now. The dreams of him hadn't returned. It seemed her life was back to normal. Or as normal as it could be.

Loki had just vanished into thin air. No note, no words. Just an empty apartment with Elena wondering what had happened.

Of course, she thought. The mistake of that stupid L-word. She shouldn't have said it, even though he said it before her. That was the first thing to make men run. Elena knew from experience. Men disappeared whenever she slept with them. She felt stupid to think it would be different with him, especially since they had moved so fast within the full 48 hours of knowing each other (even if it was that!).

But something else had changed in her life. Something she wasn't willing to tell anyone. It was what she believed was a bout of the stomach flu that forced her to go to the doctor downtown, sicker than ever, and she received the shock of a lifetime.

"Have you been sick like this before?" the doctor asked routinely.

"Not this severe."

"The vomiting, is it continuous?"

"No, it's mostly in the mornings."

The doctor stopped writing and looked at her.

"Miss Ward, are you sexually active?"

Elena swallowed, "No..."

"Have you by chance miss your period this month?"

Elena seemed to avoid the question, "Sort of..."

"Listen. I'll run a few tests. I'm sure that will tell us what's wrong."

Elena nodded as the doctor exited and brought in a nurse. She waited patiently for the results, scrolling through her phone to try to entertain herself. After roughly ten minutes, the doctor returned.

"Well, I would like to offer a congratulations."

"Sorry...?"

"Miss Ward, according to these results, you're pregnant."

Elena felt her mouth go dry, "...what?"

"Yes. Six weeks, to be exact," the doctor nodded, "So, I can refer you to a few clinics in which you can make your-"

"I'm keeping it." Elena blurted out.

The doctor's eyes widened, "Ok, well...I can assign you some prenatal vitamins and send you to the Weston Women's Clinic, so you can book your first ultrasound and appointments as needed..."

The rest of the day was a blur to Elena. She didn't remember leaving the doctor's office, getting in the car, going home. The elevator to her apartment. Nothing. It didn't register.

Floating through the empty apartment like a ghost, Elena saw she had a voicemail on her phone.

"Hey Elena, it's Pepper! Haven't heard from you in a while, just wanted to make sure everything is ok. Tony says hi!" She could hear a muffled 'Yo!' in the background. "Come by Stark Tower sometime."

Elena closed her eyes. She couldn't tell even her only friends in the city. Tony Stark was a business friend of her father's, and Elena had known him since she was a child. She affectionately referred to him as her uncle. His girlfriend, Pepper, was the sister she never had. Even though she wanted to tell them, she knew that she couldn't. The story was too crazy. Even the eccentric billionaire with the iron suit couldn't possibly understand.

The only thing she was certain of was that she wanted to keep this baby. It would be the only blood relative she knew. Knowing her own mother had abandoned her helped solidify this decision. And perhaps at some point Loki would return. Elena sighed, she wouldn't get her hopes up. If she was no longer seeing him in her sleep, he probably wasn't ever coming back. At least he'd left her with this little gift.

Looking at herself in the mirror, Elena tried to picture herself with a baby bump. Motherhood wouldn't be a financial difficulty, as her parents paid for everything (out of guilt). She could dedicate her life to that of the little being inside her. Going to mothering classes, reading all the baby books. Preparing a nursery and learning how to change a diaper. Surrounding her little one with love. Love she herself had never known.

She stared at the bottle of prenatal vitamins on the desk. The prescriptions and appointments to have an ultrasound. It was official now. Elena Ward was carrying the child of Loki Odinson.

And she was terrified.


	8. Chapter 8: A Deal

**A/N: Everyone just take a quick moment to re-read the last chapter. I took the time to add a little something in (though it's not pleasant, poor Loki ): ) Also, knowing in Thor 2 they noted the time between realms is different, so I'm assuming that roughly some hours in Asgard/other realms = months in the human realm.**

**Also- bets on Baby Loki? Boy or Girl? ;)**

_Several months later_

There was something very wrong and she couldn't figure out what it was. Elena woke up hours ago, her hands shaking. There was a feeling in her heart, that there was a problem that needed to be addressed. But what?

It wasn't false labor. She'd dealt with that once before. Nearing her ninth month, it was expected she would experience the feeling, but so far so good. The only difficulties were the intense kicks she would get from time to time, or whenever the baby was hungry, it would tend to stomp on her bladder. It was so bad once she wound up in the hospital for a night.

Of course Baby Loki would throw the temper tantrum only a god would throw.

As most people do when they can't sleep, Elena turned on the television and laid on the couch. Waking up in the night was normal, but not for this long. At this point, even sleeping wasn't comfortable for her. Adjusting herself with pillows, Elena set herself up so she could sit better.

The program was interrupted by a newscast. An emergency newscast, to be exact. Elena could see that the agency S.H.E.I.L.D. were involved, which only meant this was serious. There were warnings of radiation poisoning around a wormhole that had appeared seemingly out of nowhere, swallowing everything in its path. The reporter explained that several survivors were seen fleeing the scene.

Among the survivors shown in the footage, was a man in the back of a large SUV, grasping onto a large staff with a glowing light. A man with dark hair, wild eyes, and a very bad idea in mind. Elena could tell just by looking at him that Loki's return was not one with good tidings.

The news station mentioned nothing of him. Google offered little to no knowledge. There was only one person who would know about this, and she knew he could give her the answers.

She waited the agonizing time until 9:00am hit, so she wouldn't burst in at an unholy hour. Grabbing her coat and shoes, Elena rushed out the door. She was heading to Stark Tower.

––

"Well well well, Little Ward. Come on in."

"Thanks, Uncle Tony."

"Been a long time," Tony Stark replied, "What's your excuse, kid?"

Elena crossed her arms over her chest and faced him, "Tony...I need your help."

Tony's eyes suddenly swelled to the size of saucers, "...please tell me you just gained weight."

Elena closed her eyes, "I'm pregnant..."

"...so I guess you won't be having any scotch, then."

"Not today," Elena said, "Did you see the broadcast about the explosion at the S.H.I.E.L.D. station?"

Tony nodded, "Yeeeeaah, pretty shitty situation. Wormholes are no fun."

Elena took a deep breath, "Did you see that man in the back of the truck? The one with the large sceptor? It was glowing."

Tony frowned, "What about him?"

"I just...I know him..." Elena said quietly.

Tony sighed, "Please tell me you aren't married to some insane criminal-"

"Is that Elena?" Pepper Potts' voice echoed through the apartment, excited, as she rushed in with just a pair of jeans and a t shirt, "Hey! Where have you been hiding? We've missed-."

Elena opened her jacket to reveal her heavily pregnant belly. She looked at Tony, who looked at Pepper.

"You're a woman, talk to her," Tony said swiftly, "I'm going back to playing with my toys. By toys I obviously mean messing with my suit." He exited, leaving the two girls alone.

"Oh my god," Pepper was shocked, "I didn't know you had a boyfriend."

"I'm not exactly with the guy," Elena said slowly.

"Was it a one-time thing?"

"I don't know how I can explain this..."

The elevator doors opened and a short man in a suit emerged. He quickly showed a S.H.I.E.L.D. badge to Pepper, who jumped up and called Tony in. Elena wondered what was going on.

"This isn't really a good time," Tony said to him, "I've got company."

"Miss Potts," the man nodded, "Phil Coulson. I'm here about the explosion this morning, I'm sure you're aware of that."

Elena stood up, "At the S.H.I.E.L.D. station?"

Coulson noticably swallowed, "Is there a place I could speak with you alone, Mr. Stark?"

Elena pushed her way over to them, "What happened? Where is Loki?"

Coulson's eyes seemed slightly uncomfortable, "How do you know-"

"He's the brother of Thor," Elena explained, "And I need to see him. Immediately."

Tony snorted, "Someone's mother wished for a girl."

Coulson ignored Tony's remark, "I'm sorry, Miss-"

"Ward," Elena said, shaking his hand, "Elena Ward."

"Well, Miss Ward," Coulson said, "What can you tell me about Loki? Other than the fact that he caused a massive explosion and kidnapped one of our best agents."

"You really need to start dating normal guys," Tony quipped.

"He did what?" Elena covered her mouth.

"It's difficult to explain," Coulson said, "But Mr. Stark, we need your involvement in the..."

"Avengers?" Pepper said suddenly, appearing behind Elena.

Coulson sighed, "We all need to have a quick chat...you, explain how you know this Loki guy. Stark, you know why I'm here. Miss Potts...mediate?"

Fifteen minutes later, as the four of them were seated comfortably in the living room, everything was explained. Loki had broken into the S.H.I.E.L.D. station, kidnapping an agent, a scientist and various others, including a valuable energy source known as the Tesseract. Elena started to shake her head repeatedly, before Coulson asked her how she knew him.

She rested her hand on her belly, "I'm pregnant with his child."

Tony nearly spit out his scotch, "What?!"

Pepper put her hand over her mouth. Coulson looked horrified.

"Before you ask, I had no idea he was doing any of this," Elena explained immediately, "He came to me months ago, and I rescued him."

"You rescued a murder machine?" Tony sighed, "That's like that bastard that saved Hitler in World War One."

"Tony," Pepper raised her eyebrows, "Elena...were you in a relationship or something, with him?"

Elena looked at Pepper, "I don't know. I made this mistake of thinking so."

"So, you're not in any way involved with him?" Coulson asked.

Elena shook her head honestly, "I haven't heard from him in months...which is about the time I got pregnant."

Pepper put her hand on Elena's knee, comforting her, "You should have come to me when you found out."

"I was afraid to..."

"Elena," Coulson said to her, "Perhaps you might be able to help us out."

"She's not a pawn, Phil." Pepper said to him.

"Once we capture Loki," Coulson explained, "We'll need someone to find out exactly what his plan is with the Tesseract."

"You want me to interrogate him?" Elena said in disbelief.

"You want to speak with him in regards to your baby." Coulson stated. He wasn't wrong.

"What happens if he doesn't tell me?"

"Then you can walk," Coulson said, "Either way, you've nothing to lose."

Elena thought about it. This was a chance to see Loki again and tell him of her pregnancy. Maybe he would change his mind...well, not likely. Whatever plan he had, it was probably huge, and since she hadn't dreamed of it, she had to find out some way.

"Ok," she said, "I'll do it."


	9. Chapter 9: Interrogation

**A/N: Changing things in The Avengers as I see fit. Also, Elena knows Tony because Tony is a good friend and business partner of her father's. He is also the only person in her life to act as a parental figure. **

**Also- I'm happy that Chapter 6 helped some of you, in a small way. I love all of you so very dearly. If you have any questions/comments regarding the story, future chapters, or just wanna get to know me, my tumblr is drunkgiraffeofficial. **

Within a few hours, Elena was transported with Tony to a black car and then to a private jet. Nothing she wasn't used to, as she grew up with luxuries like this. But Tony Stark wasn't interested in relaxing.

"What happened to that imaginative little girl I used to know?"

Elena turned from glancing out the window, "Sorry?"

"Elena," Tony said quietly, "You're my goddaughter. I've known you since before you could walk. Always knew you'd be different than your prissy sister, but-"

"She's not my sister."

Tony frowned, "They told you, then."

"I don't understand why they thought it would be a good idea to keep it from me past the age of 18, but yes, they told me after I asked," Elena crossed her arms, "And you're probably thinking I'm crazy for keeping this baby, considering its father is now a mass murderer."

"Well...I would've said a little off your rocker, to be honest, but yeah, that's basically it." Tony shrugged, "I really don't want details, but how did this happen?"

Elena let her hands fall to rest on her belly, which was swelling to almost its full size in the third trimester, "You remember when I was little, and I used to tell these 'stories'? About these two brothers?"

"Vaguely," Tony replied, "I remember you writing a long story about them when you were about 12 and your teacher gave you a B-, and you were furious."

"Yeah," Elena said, "Uncle Tony...I know I sound like a broken record, because I said this many times, but...those stories, they're real."

Tony sighed, "Elena, if they've got you on some weird med-"

"They don't," Elena insisted, "Please..." She paused. "You remember what happened in New Mexico?"

Tony's eyes lit up, "How the hell do you know about New Mexico?"

"I dreamt about it, and I've been dreaming about him ever since."

"Dreaming of who?"

"Loki. Loki and Thor. Sons of Odin-"

"Ok, wait a second. Why would you dream about two gods from outer space?"

"I. DON'T. KNOW." Elena was exasperated, "I've been dreaming about Loki since I was a kid. As he grew, I grew. I saw and felt and knew everything he did. Every thought, every emotion. I know him."

"...you know you can't get pregnant through a dream, right?"

"Tony, he fell to earth. Months ago. I rescued him."

"Why the hell would you do that? Why wouldn't you, I dunno, call ME? The guy's dangerous!"

"He wasn't to me!" Elena nearly screamed, "Tony, I...I love him."

"Oh my god..." Tony leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes, "You've lost it, kid."

"I'm not a kid." Elena said, anger in her voice.

"Well you don't sound very much like an adult now," Tony said, "And you really shouldn't even be going with us to talk to him."

"The premise will be under surveillance, Mr. Stark," Coulson explained, "If Loki even moves an inch near Elena, we'll be gunning him down."

Elena shook her head, "No. You have to let me into the cage."

"Absolutely not." Coulson stated simply, "There is no telling what he might do."

"If he kills me, then you'll know he's as merciless as you believe," Elena said quietly, "And if he doesn't, you'll get your information. There's no loss on either side."

"Elena Rose, there is a loss," Tony said, leaning forward and gaining her eye contact, "You. We can't lose you." Elena said nothing. "Please, just...I'll support you, because I've known you since you were small, but, god...just don't get yourself killed because you love this guy. No guy is worth your soul."

"I can't promise anything, Uncle Tony," Elena replied, "But I will find a way to get into Loki's head. I've done it all these years. And I'll do it again."

Nick Fury met Tony Stark, Phil Coulson and Elena Ward when they arrived. He shook Tony's hand and nodded to Coulson. It was when he saw Elena that he became rather confused.

"Who's the girl?" he asked Coulson.

"She's here to interrogate Loki."

"I've got Natasha on that, or I will in a few minutes. We've just locked him in."

Elena closed her eyes. Locked him in. It was a matter of minutes before she'd face him, the criminal, and the father of her child. She wondered how both could be the same man.

"Miss Ward is carrying his child, sir," Coulson said, swallowing visibly.

"I beg your pardon?" Nick's eye threw daggers at Coulson. Tony interjected, "Look, it sounds a little fucked, and it is, but let's be real, here– she knows the guy, she's not on his side."

"And how exactly do you know that, Stark?"

"Tony, please," Tony continued, "I know this because Elena's a good kid, and she's my goddaughter. If she says she's going to help us, she is."

"Mr. Stark, with all due respect," Nick waved his hand and a few S.H.I.E.L.D. workers rushed over, "Cuff her."

Elena panicked, "What?!"

"Sir, she's pregnant!" Tony shouted as the agents put Elena in cuffs, "What exactly could she do?!"

"And we thought a skinny guy with a bad weave could be pretty harmless," Nick replied, "Escort her to the cage. I'll get ahold of Natasha and have her listen in, along with the captain and Thor."

"Thor?" Elena gasped as they pulled her away, "Thor is here?"

"Please don't do this," Tony was almost begging, "At least let me go with her."

"I will go with her, Mr. Stark, please go join Dr. Banner in the lab, to your left," Nick instructed, walking ahead of Elena and the two agents that held her arms, "Now, Miss...Ward, was it?"

Elena glared at him, "This is terribly uncomfortable, you know, I'm nearly nine months pregnant."

"Not my problem you got involved with a murdering psychopath," Nick walked through a pair of automatic doors and entered a room illuminated by a pale blue light. Elena followed, and to her surprise, it was where they were keeping Loki as a prisoner. There, in a glass containing cell, stood the god himself, looking slightly older than when she had seen him a year ago. His eyes shifted to her, and they changed from a fire to a faint flame. Nick took note of this.

"Is that the girl?" Natasha asked Dr. Banner as they watched the surveillance footage.

"Looks like it," Captain Rogers noted, "I thought Stark was joking."

"I wish I was," Tony announced, walking in with Dr. Banner, "We came to see the show."

Thor leaned over the screen and took in the sight, "That cannot be..."

"Your brother didn't have girlfriends back in...God-Land?" Dr. Banner asked.

"My brother was not the type to show interest in anything but the throne," Thor said darkly, "I am curious as to who this woman is."

"You may stand in front of the glass. Your conversation is being monitored. And there are agents who will kill you if you try to help him escape." Nick Fury said, stopping Elena in front of the glass pane.

Elena said nothing as Fury walked away. She only stared at Loki, unable to believe it was him. Her heart wasn't floating with happiness to see the one she loved, rather it was seething with anger, sadness and disappointment. The abandonment she'd felt her entire life was never more apparent than it was now. And he knew it.

But Loki's face had changed. The smugness he wore from his capture to his containment was gone. He looked scared, frightened almost. He walked all the way over to the pane of glass, getting as close as he could, looking her up and down.

"Elena..." Loki said quietly, "How did you find me?

"Not hard to find someone who turns an entire station into a wormhole," she said bitterly.

Loki focused on her round, swollen belly.

"You gave me something when you left, just in case you were wondering," Elena choked, holding back tears that she knew were coming.

"Is...is the child healthy?" Loki asked, concern in his voice, his hands pressed against the glass.

Elena laughed a bit, "Part frost giant, part dark elf...what do you think?"

Loki felt a pang in his stomach, of regret and pain. He had never felt so disappointed in himself in his life. All the years of losing fights to Thor, never being good enough for his father. Nothing compared to how he was feeling at this moment.

"I...if I had known..."

"You'd have done what, Loki?" Elena said crossly, "You would've taken me to Asgard? Introduced me to your father? Bought us a white picket fence palace?"

Loki shook his head, "No, I-"

"You told me you loved me," she said angrily, her voice shaking, "You saw into my mind, my heart, as l saw into yours. And you left me."

"I had my reasons."

"Oh? World domination? Ultimate power? Please, tell me," Elena snapped, "Because if they all sound better to you than being a father to an innocent child, please, continue with your idiotic plans."

Now Loki was angry, "YOU of all these scum should know exactly why I act in such haste!"

"NO, Loki, I don't know why you did this!" Elena screamed, "I don't know why you bothered to stay at all. I don't know why you evade reason, why you've left my dreams, or why you murdered all those innocent people."

"Then you are nothing like them," Loki growled, "For as incapable of love as they believe I am, I would shower that child with everything within my being."

"And how will you do that from behind these bars?" Elena said quietly. A single tear escaped. Loki felt like he'd been slain. He hated seeing her cry.

"You want to steal some powerful energy, and kill everyone here, is that it?" she felt more roll down her face, "All because you hunger for power?"

"Elena..."

"Or do you want to reign over them? Puny humans, right? That's what you thought I was."

"Stop it..."

"Loki Odinson, you're nothing but a fake, you're not even meant to be a king."

Loki pushed himself against the glass, "You dare say such a thing when we are separated?"

Elena closed her eyes and walked forward, appearing behind him within the cage. Everyone watching started to chatter excessively in panic. How had she done that?

"You're not the only one who can create these illusions," Elena said quietly, "When I became pregnant, you gave me a small bit of your powers. I can only do this for a small amount of time, but it works well as it does."

Loki turned to her, "You need to leave."

"I thought you should know that you have a daughter."

"...it's a girl?" Loki's eyes grew wide.

Elena nodded, "I believe it is. I never asked the sex, I just feel in my heart, it's a little girl growing inside me."

Loki knelt down, "May I?"

Elena shrugged. Permission granted, Loki ran his hand over her belly, feeling around. Within seconds, two kicks greeted his hand. He stayed there in pure amazement.

"We've created this..." Loki shook his head in disbelief, "How is this possible..."

"She kicks me like crazy when I think or speak of you," Elena said, "I don't know how she knows, but she does..."

Loki stood up and got close to her, his hands around hers, "They suspect you are working with me, then."

"How could I be?" Elena said sadly, "You've ignored me for months..."

"I had to protect you," Loki told her, "From them."

"Who is he talking about?" Natasha asked Thor.

"The Chitauri, I believe," he replied, "Where he gained the scepter."

"My little moon, you don't understand..." Loki said, his hands reaching and touching her face, "If I had known you and baby were in danger, I'd-"

"No talking, Loki," Elena said, closing her eyes as she pressed her forehead to his, "Just..." She brought his hands to her stomach. They stood there in silence for a few minutes, taking in each others company.

"Ok, that's enough." Nick Fury's voice rang out, "Miss Ward, please return to our side, leave the prisoner alone."

Elena reluctantly let go of Loki and dissolved through the glass, walking away with Fury. She took one last look over her shoulder, seeing him watch her longingly. Elena turned and went forward, being led to the main room.

Loki sunk down to the floor in pure disbelief. Elena was pregnant. He was going to be a father, and to a little girl, no less. Would she have Elena's green eyes? His dark hair? Perhaps, if she was wrong and it were a boy, would he be as eager as his father to be noticed?

"Focus on your task." The Chitauri's voice echoed in his mind. Loki swallowed, knowing he had to stick to the original plan. If he didn't, he might lose Elena– and now, his unborn child– for good this time.

"All she did was talk mushy mushy with him!" Dr. Banner exclaimed, "Should've sent Natasha in."

"I agree," Captain Rogers said, "That was pretty gross. Can't believe a girl as pretty as her would touch something that crazy..."

"Loki intends on releasing the Hulk," Elena said as she walked in, "And if you can all stop passing judgement on me, I'll tell you." She paused. "But first...could I please have a chair? My feet are killing me."

"Of course," Thor brought her a chair and she sat down, thankful.

"Thank you...Thor," she said, looking up at him, "I'm sorry we are meeting like this..."

"On the contrary, I had no idea my brother would find a girl as beautiful as you, fair maiden," Thor said. She smiled a little.

"But you think my getting involved with him is stupid, though."

"Foolish at best, but Loki is my brother, and he is of Asgard."

"Bifrost, actually," Elena sighed, "But it doesn't really matter anymore."

"So wait, how exactly do you know what he's planning? He didn't admit a thing to you." Captain Rogers pointed out.

Elena shrugged, "Like you, I have my own special talents. By pressing my forehead to Loki's, and connecting his energy with mine, I was able to see into his mind. His plan completely laid out before my eyes."

"Well how do we know we can trust you?" Dr. Banner asked, "I mean, you did the guy and you're his baby mama, so..."

"Because in spite of what you all think, Loki is not the blackhearted monster that blindly murders. He is more misunderstood than you can imagine. I know this, because I love him."

Everyone exchanged glances. Tony looked like he wanted to throw himself off a cliff. Elena clutched her stomach and said earnestly, "And because I love him, I want to help you stop him."


	10. Chapter 10: Wrecked

**A/N: Shout out to one of my best friends, Lindsay (aka xlittlemoon on tumblr) and flourishmyblotts, as well as awwpicklesss. Three of the biggest fans of this story who continue to give me loads of unreal support! Also, huge thanks to the Guest who suggested Wrecking Ball as a song for this story. If you check my tumblr you'll see I did a little gif set to the song, and you're so right, it fits perfectly. This part moreso than any. Enjoy!**

**Oh, and if you think for one second that Elena's gonna just a sweet girl who just wants Loki to be good...you're in for a shock in a few chapters. You ain't seen nothing yet. ;)**

After she finished revealing Loki's entire plan (in exquisite detail, of course), Elena felt very tired. Thor offered to escort her to the "nurse's quarters"– a quiet room with a bed where she could rest. Being heavily pregnant, this was normal.

It wasn't until she'd sat down, got comfortable and told him to leave that Thor noticed she was crying.

"Miss..." Thor said slowly, "Why are you crying?"

Elena shook her head, refusing to look at him.

"I'm sorry that my brother has hurt you," Thor said, "I wish there were something I could do to take it back."

Elena sniffed, "I've betrayed him..."

"For a good reason," Thor insisted, "We both know Loki has a plan that could destroy an entire realm."

"You've loved before, haven't you?" Elena locked eyes with the demi god, "I know you have. Wouldn't you do anything to protect them? To save them? Even though you know...the odds are against you?"

Thor swallowed, "Yes..."

"I know about Jane Foster," Elena said, "Loki told me." She gave him a look of pure empathy, "You would lay yourself in front of any danger for her, wouldn't you?"

Thor didn't understand how someone he just met could know so much about him, "Of course..."

"I would do the same for Loki," Elena sighed, "That's my curse. I know on the outside, he's a monster, he's thirsty for power, but...inside, his heart is bleeding. And it's been bleeding for years..."

"You've seen into his heart, his mind...that is true?"

"I have," Elena said quietly, "And it's what I saw, Thor...that's what frightens me, because I know he is capable of what he imagines."

"How did you come to meet Loki?" Thor asked, taking a seat on the other small bed next to her. Elena rested her hands on her stomach, feeling the familiar kicks of her little baby, knowing they were talking about the father.

"He fell from Asgard and landed near my apartment building," Elena explained, "I knew who he was the moment I saw him..." She then told him of the years of dreams she'd been having, and the abilities that came with it. It didn't take long for Thor Odinson to figure out who she was.

"You're the heir..." he stood up, backing away, "The Dark Heir."

"Loki thinks so, too," Elena replied, "I know, it's all a bit of a mess, but-" She paused, feeling a pang in her abdomen.

"That means your child is part frost giant, part dark elf..." Thor concluded, "For it to be born anywhere in this realm could result in danger to all-"

Elena keeled over, the pain starting to overwhelm her, "It's too early...THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

Thor rushed to her side, "No, it is not. You've 48 hours left."

"I beg your pardon?" Elena gasped, the pain growing worse.

"A hybrid infant like yours will cause the labor to be much longer...which means you have two days before your child will even start to descend."

"So...I have two days until my water breaks."

"Yes," Thor nodded, "The pain will only worsen after that."

"Well..." Elena groaned, "I've felt pain like this before from my little one. I can handle it."

"I can take you to Asgard, where they can take proper care of you," Thor offered, "At least until we can stop Loki."

Elena shook her head, "No. I don't care how long it takes. If I have two days to stop Loki and find out why he won't let me in...so be it."

"Elena, you're endangering yourself here," Thor warned, "And your child as well."

"I'm not," Elena insisted, "The moment my water breaks, take me to Asgard for the birthing. And under the condition that Loki is present."

"I believe that is fair...although Father will wish to take him to trial instantly, you are aware of that."

"Then let Odin do that immediately after," Elena told him, "I will not be able to live with myself if he doesn't get to see his child."

"So we have less than two days to stop Loki." Thor concluded.

"I'll help you however I can," Elena promised, "So long as you don't hurt him."

"I won't kill him" Thor said, "He is still my brother..." A distant look in his eye told Elena they were both on the same side. To stop Loki from succeeding, but also to save him. Neither of them wanting to lose him.

All of a sudden, the cabin jerked. Elena fell back, catching herself, Thor grasping her shoulders just in case. They looked at each other.

Natasha Romanov ran past the door. People started screaming. Tony Stark and Captain Rogers rushed by. It was apparent that they were under attack.

"Stay here," Thor commanded her, "Don't move."

"But-" Thor rushed after the others, and the ship jerked to the side yet again. Elena sunk to the floor, legs out, hands on her belly. She hoped and prayed that whoever Loki was fighting alongside that they weren't stronger than the Avengers.

An earth-shattering roar echoed throughout the hall. People could be heard running and screaming, and Elena struggled to stand up. The sound of smashing, glass breaking and heavy footsteps that belonged to no human started to get louder and louder. Elena swallowed and gathered every inch of her courage and prepared herself for whatever was coming.

The Hulk appeared in the doorway, snarling at her. Elena held up her hand, "Don't you dare come near me."

The Hulk screamed and tore the doorway open so that he might enter. He stormed over to her as Elena scrambled to get up, pain swelling inside her. She raised her hand and readied herself to produce the strongest wave of energy she could produce.

"Back away from her."

It was Loki.

The Hulk turned and went to lunge at him, only to be brought down by Thor. The two chased each other to another deck.

"Loki!"

"Elena..." Loki rushed to her side, helping her up, "We must go, there isn't much time-"

"I can't," Elena said quickly, "Loki, the baby...it's coming. Soon."

Loki's eyes widened just as the entire ship shifted and everything fell on an angle. He threw himself down so Elena landed on him, protecting her the best he could.

"Come with me," Loki told her, lifting her to her feet, "It'll take mere minutes. We'll have the humans conquered before you are even ready to give birth."

"Loki, no!" Elena pulled back, screaming, "This isn't right!"

"What would you know of right?" Loki screamed back at her, "You pledged your love, and I've sworn mine. Come with me, be my queen."

Elena shook her head, tears streaming down her face, "This isn't how it's supposed to be!"

"Step away from Elena, Loki." Natasha Romanov approached them, gun in hand, "Or else."

Loki was taken aback, "So you're on their side, then. You've shifted."

Elena shook her head, "Loki, please-"

"I pray you'll take ever such good care of her," Loki said snarkily to Romanov, walking up to her, "If any of you harm her, I will personally see to it that everything and everyone you could ever love or care for, will be obliterated, starting with you– I'll split your skull as painfully as possible, until my name is forever etched into your very disgusting soul."

Natasha was about to respond but was instead pushed aside as Loki made a swift exit. He turned and looked back once, at Elena, and she saw pure hurt in his eyes. She'd turned her back to him now.

"We're going to transport you to a hospital," Natasha explained, quickly helping Elena out of the room, "As soon as we land."

"No..." Elena panted, "I can't do that."

"Please understand that for your own safety, we must," Natasha said, "If you stay here, you could risk an early birth-"

"I can't just leave him!"

"Yes you can!" Tony Stark's voice boomed, his face revealed through his Iron Man suit, "Elena Rose Ward, I am taking you to the best hospital in New York, and that's final."

Elena glared at him, "You're not my father..."

"Thank god for that," Tony sighed, "The engine's repaired. They got away with the scepter, and Loki's gone."

Elena's heart sank.

"Good," Natasha responded, "Are we headed to New York?"

"Right now, yes," Tony replied, "I'll bring Hawkeye in, he's just coming around. Heard you kicked him in the head or something."

Natasha shrugged, "More or less." She gently handed Elena over to Tony, "Godspeed. You'll be safer in a hospital than here."

"I don't care..." Elena thought miserably, "There is no chance my baby will have a father now..."

As if the chance was really there to begin with. We all read fairy tales and wish for happy endings. But Elena Ward knew she wouldn't be the princess awaiting her prince. Not anymore.

No. Someone once told her, that even if she had a destiny, she could still make one. So as soon as Tony signed her in to the hospital, Elena requested a room with a view. A perfect view, of Stark Tower.

She wasn't looking to watch the world end, or see the battle from the comfort of a bed. Rather, she was waiting. Garnering all the power she'd been holding in for almost the past year. For when Loki opened the portal, and the Chitauri burst in, she would join the fight, and hopefully, save him in the process.

It wasn't a very good plan. If anything, it was a stupid one. But it was all she had.


	11. Chapter 11: Choosing Sides

**A/N: BIGGEST. CHAPTER. YET.**

**Also- I've opened an Ask Loki & Elena blog! Head to asklokiorelena and give them your comments!**

Elena waited with baited breath. The nurse took her blood pressure, asked her the routine questions and made sure she was comfortable. Elena asked if she might open the curtains in the window.

"You want to see that ugly old thing?" the nurse quipped, revealing Stark Tower behind the curtains, "Suit yourself."

Elena laid back her head and closed her eyes, hearing Loki's voice in her mind.

"My little moon..."

She wished things had been different.

"Can you hear me?"

She hoped her child would be born to two, not one parent.

"Elena, listen..."

Wait. She really was hearing him.

"I'm sending you telepathic thoughts," Loki's voice echoed in her mind, sounding soft, "Please tell me, are you safe?"

"Yes," Elena thought, hoping this would work as a response, "I'm in a hospital, facing Stark Tower."

"It's a matter of minutes before the portal opens," Loki told her, "You've the chance to join me."

"Loki, I want to, I really do," Elena replied, "But you can't win this..."

"Elena, I love you..."

"If you love me, you'll listen."

The sky lit up instantly. Loki stopped responding to her. Elena leaned forward and got out of bed, going to the window in time to see the clouds open to create a gaping hole, a blue stream of light forcing its way through, forming itself onto the top of Stark Tower.

A jet, followed by the form of Iron Man came through the skies. Elena could make out Thor's hammer with Thor attached. Thunder in the air. She wondered where Loki was, and how she could get to him before it was too late.

"Loki," Elena thought long and hard, "My love...please stop this..."

No response.

She could see Iron Man landing somewhere along the tower. That was when it hit her– he would be waiting on top of the tower. Loki. He'd be waiting for the incoming storm.

Elena decided she had to get there.

–

"You've got a lot of nerve," Tony said, landing in front of Loki, allowing his armor to disappear.

"Trying to rule your pathetic race?" Loki chuckled, "Not really. I'm surprised no one else thought to do it first."

"Not just that," Tony walked into his apartment, Loki following, "What you're doing with my goddaughter." He walked to the bar. "I should castrate you right here and now."

Loki narrowed his eyes, "You've no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, but I do," Tony replied, opting for a bottle of scotch, "Elena's a very special girl. The kind that is destined for big things. But you already knew that." He paused. "I want you to know that you broke her heart. And that as soon as all this is over, I'll make sure you feel that pain a thousand times over."

"Again, you know nothing," Loki told him, "Elena is the love of my life."

Tony laughed, "You. In love. That's a funny sentiment."

Loki glared at him, "Everyone seems to think that. But Mr. Stark, or Iron Man, if you prefer...when the dust settles and your world is in pieces, I'll be king, and Elena my queen."

"No, you're wrong," Tony took a swig, "There's no part of this equation where you win. You can't possibly come out on top. There is no throne. Even your brother-"

Loki stamped his staff, "You are a fool."

"Your brother has warned Elena about you," Tony explained, "If anything, he's told her the truth about you."

"She knows everything." Loki said quietly.

"Everything?" Tony laughed, "If she knows everything, she'll get smart and leave your crazy ass. Just as you left her."

"You wouldn't understand."

"I wouldn't? Try me."

"The Chitauri are coming," Loki explained, "And when they do, your world is in my hands. I've made a debt, to them. Should I fail..."

"Yeah?" Tony finished his drink, "Then you're fucked?"

Loki looked at him, "Then they'll destroy her, because they know she is my everything..."

"That's why?"

Tony and Loki were alarmed to see Elena walk through the doors of the elevator, hospital gown and all.

Elena shook her head, "Loki...you have to listen to Tony. They can't win, and they won't."

"I will," Loki said, standing up, "And if you would join-"

Elena closed her eyes, "I can't."

"And why?"

"Someone once said to me that destiny can be altered as we see fit," she said quietly, "And I know what I want mine to be."

There was a sound then that rumbled throughout the entire room, the entire building. It sounded like an earthquake. An evil smile spread over Loki's face, "They're here."

"Elena, go to the room by the bedroom and-"

"No," Elena shook her head, "I'm going to help."

"You're pregnant and they're probably monsters!" Tony exclaimed, "I swear if you defy me again-"

"What? You'll ground me?" Elena spat. Loki looked back at her and felt a small swelling of pride as he walked over to the Tony and grabbed him by the throat.

"My apologies, Mr. Stark, but I'm afraid your time here has expired."

Elena screamed as Tony went smashing through the tall glass window, falling to the city below. Immediately after him went the Iron Man suit, chasing him faster. That too threw shattered glass, cutting her and drawing blood on her white hospital gown.

"The HELL is wrong with you?!" Elena shrieked at the top of her lungs, "Loki Odinson, you monster!"

"I AM a monster!" Loki bellowed at her, "And so help me I can destroy you if you choose to stand in my way."

Elena slapped him so hard across the face he nearly fell.

"Threaten me again and I'll make you regret you ever laid eyes on me," Elena blared at him.

"Yeah, just so you know," Tony appeared, clad in Iron Man, floating above outside the window, "We're going to destroy your army. Elena, go ahead and kick his ass. You have my blessing." That being said, he jetted off to the city, where thousands of monsters began to descend to the city.

"Choose your side," Loki said through gritted teeth, "It is either with those foolish humans, or with me."

"I choose my own side," Elena said to him, "The one that is right for my baby."

"Don't you mean our baby?" Loki said, the heat going to his face.

Elena gave him the dirtiest look she could muster, "No, Loki. MY baby. It was MY bed I woke up in, alone. It was MY body that dealt with weeks of morning sickness, having to throw away clothes I loved because they wouldn't fit, and spending days in bed because I was too ill to even move."

"MY mind that dealt with losing you. MY coping methods, of being alone, without the man, or god, I loved. It was me who went to the doctor, who saw the ultrasounds and listened to the heartbeat. Me, who felt the first bit of movement, the kicks, the time the little hand grazed my belly...and those awful moments when the baby decided to climb up into my ribs."

"You left me, Loki," Elena said, shaking her head, "And I paid the price. I'm still paying it." She turned to the window. "And I refuse to let humanity pay for your greed and anger."

"I wanted to stay, and I would have-"

"No! Your hunger for a crown was too much, you wouldn't stay with me if it meant being away from your true desires." Elena closed her eyes, feeling her heat beat wildly.

"They threatened to murder you!" Loki was now shouting, "They tortured me until I said it!" He opened his armor and showed her the carved words into his skin, ELENA ROSE WARD, across his chest. "I refuse to tell them anything, and they held me down until this appeared. The Blade of Truth reveals your deepest desires, Elena. It tells all of what is written on your heart. This race, this...war, it means nothing. Nothing if I don't have you, and our baby, by my side."

Loki pressed his mouth against hers and kissed her madly. Elena couldn't fight back, only kiss him harder. It was as though there was nothing in the world but them.

When they broke apart, Elena was different. Her mousy brown hair had turned to a bleach blonde, her ears from a natural curve to an elvish point, and her clothing from a hospital gown to armor. She was no longer of this world, just as she never truly was.

"My little moon," Loki said in disbelief, "My beautiful, little moon..."

"I will wait until the war is over," Elena said quietly, "But should they try to come after me and our baby...whether it be the Chitauri or the Avengers...I won't show mercy."

–

The fight wasn't an easy one. The streets of New York were ripped apart, asphalt lying atop of piles of cars. People running and screaming in all directions. Aliens coming from the sky, murdering everyone in their sight. It was up to the Avengers to end it.

Captain America bravely saved as many as he could. He was able to convince the NYPD to lead people underground to safety. Several hundreds were spared thanks to him.

Black Widow worked with Hawkeye to shoot down as many as possible. She even grabbed ahold of one of the flying ones, managing to commandeer it herself. Everywhere she went, aliens fell down dead.

The Hulk destroyed everything in his path, but mostly aliens and their ships. He tore and smashed with green rage, causing the near collapse of one of the main buildings in the financial district.

Iron Man, of course, was causing the most damage, but having more fun. It wasn't until he received word that S.H.I.E.L.D. was sending a nuclear bomb, that would detonate within three minutes (if that), did things grow serious. Tony set out to stop it.

"You stay here, don't move, I'll come back for you," Loki promised, donning his golden Asgard armor and rushing to the window with his scepter.

"Loki, NO!" Elena called to him, but he had already disappeared. She heard a crack of thunder and she knew.

Thor.

The brothers faught and stabbed and clawed at each other, before dropping off onto two flying machines. Loki's scepter went flying up to the window, just missing her. Elena looked all around, and in that moment she realized there was only one way to stop this. To end it all.

She grabbed the scepter and ran with everything in her to the roof of the building. As she ran, her armor faded, and she became the human in the hospital gown once more. But she didn't care, and didn't stop to worry.

Natasha Romanov was there, and a very disoriented looking older man.

"Natasha!" Elena called to her, "Use this!"

"What are you talking about?" Natasha yelled back.

"The scepter," Elena said, "It'll close the portal. I know it will."

"She's right!" Dr. Selveig replied, "Close it!"

"As soon as Tony gets back," Natasha said, forcing it forward.

Iron Man flew past them and rushed up into the portal, disappearing into the dark abyss, taking the nuke with him. There wasn't much time now.

"I'm closing it!" Natasha shouted, pressing it into the energy flow.

"NO!" Elena screamed, "Where is he?!"

They looked up into the rapidly shrinking hole for signs of life, and nothing. It was just about to disappear when Iron Man fell, just slipping through, from the hole and came catapulting down. The Hulk went to catch him below.

That was when Elena felt something wet running down her leg.

"God, I've pissed myself," she thought miserably, "Just great..."

The sharp pain, stronger than anything she'd felt before, told her that wasn't the case.

"NATASHA!"

Hawkeye had Loki at point of an arrow, with Iron Man, Captain America and Thor surrounding, when Natasha Romanov burst out of the elevator, helping Elena as best she could.

"I closed the portal for good," Elena managed to say, her breath heavy, "And I'm about 99% sure my water just broke."


	12. Chapter 12: Happiness

**A/N: You guys did not like me taking the night off, lol. That's ok, I'd be upset too if I was following a fic that was updated generally the same time each day. I may not be able to write the 13th chapter until next week, because I've started a new job and have schoolwork to do. Anyway, hope you enjoy this one!**

Elena was whisked away to Asgard before anything else could be said or done. Thor promised the remaining Avengers that Loki would not only be tried for his crimes before Odin, but that Elena would be safe to give birth in the 'hospital' in Asgard. It took a bit of convincing with Tony Stark, but hearing Elena's cries of pain eventually made him push her towards Thor.

Tessaract in hand, Thor, Loki and Elena arrived in Asgard, only to be met by Asgardian soldiers. Thor was quick to dismiss them, explaining Elena was in labor and his brother was the baby's father. More than a few of them stood there in pure disbelief and shock.

Loki held Elena as they raced to the Asgard hall where the nurses waited. She was in agony, the contractions at full force, and it was his fault. He finally saw what he had down, in a physical sense, and for the first time in his life– or in recent memory– he felt guilty.

The tears were streaming down her face as she was placed in a bed and stripped of her clothing, remaining in an Asgardian dress of light fabric. The nurses readied themselves for the delivery as Elena looked at Loki desperately. She went to reach for his hand but was interrupted by a booming voice.

"Loki," Odin snarled at him, "Care to explain what you've done now?"

Loki looked at him desperately, "Father, please-"

"You are not my son."

Loki swallowed, "Please. My...love, she's pregnant, and the baby is coming. Now."

"Is this the Dark Heir that Heimdall speaks of?" Odin demanded. Elena started to scream in pain.

"Dark Heir or not, I am pushing out your adopted son's CHILD, so if you wouldn't mind GETTING OUT-"

Odin scoffed, "Put him in chains."

Thor stepped in, "Father, no!"

"Thor, step aside."

"At least let him see the birth of his son or daughter! Even you can't be that heartless, try him after the child is born-"

"I swear, it's going to be any second." Elena felt Loki grasp her hand protectively and kiss her forehead, whispering that he loved her. She could feel herself grower weaker.

"You can execute me yourself, so be it, just please, have some compassion!" Loki was nearly in tears himself, "Odin, King of Asgard...I beg of you."

Odin waited, watching Elena start to tense up as another contraction rushed through her. He finally nodded, "Very well," exiting the room. Loki knelt next to her bed, holding both her hands as the nurses started to examine her.

"This is...hurts more than...anything...I've ever felt," Elena said, nearly breathless, "I don't know if I can do it..."

"For god's sakes, can't you give her something to quell the pain?!" Loki shouted at the nurses.

"Not now," one of them replied, "Miss, you're going to have to start pushing."

"What?!" Elena sat up, "No, no no no..."

"My darling, you must," Loki held both her hands, running his thumbs over them, "I'm here with you. I promise, you can do this. Do it for your baby."

Elena looked over at him, "You mean 'our' baby."

With those words, she gave the first push. Thor stood outside the door, making sure none of the guards came in, so they might have their privacy. Elena's screams of pain rang out with every push, the sweat dripping down her brow, her hands squeezing Loki's as hard as she could.

"Almost there!" one of the nurses told her, "Just three more!"

"Three more," Loki whispered, holding her tight, and Elena pushed as hard as possible. Within seconds, a cry rang out– but not from Elena. Instead, the nurse burst into a smile and announced, "It's a girl!"

"A girl," Loki said, nearly breathless with excitement, kissing Elena, "My love, we have a little girl."

The nurse wrapped her in a pale silver cloth and brought her to Elena, who gently took her in her arms. She opened her eyes and blinked at them, the bright green that Elena herself had given her. A mess of dark, raven hair adorned her head, which was unmistakably Loki. There was no denying who her parents were, as they gazed at their little miracle, both of them crying tears of happiness.

"What shall we call her?" Loki asked, brushing the hair from Elena's face.

"I don't know," Elena replied, "I've...had one name in mind. I'm not sure if you'll like it."

"Tell me."

"Luna," Elena said, looking down at the baby.

Loki smiled, "Goddess of the moon. I like it. Suits her well."

"Luna Lokisdotter," Elena said, her eyes meeting his, "She needs her father's name."

"I didn't think it possible to fall in love twice, and so soon," Loki whispered, kissing her and then Luna's little head, "But I have, and I wouldn't trade this feeling for any other in the nine realms."

"Among the best," Elena replied.

"My little moon, I have been thinking, I have a proposition for you."

"Oh?"

Loki suddenly looked nervous, "It requires a great deal of sacrifice on your part...it would require never returned to Midgard again..."

"I'm listening."

Loki took a deep breath, "Elena Rose Ward, will-"

The door opened and Thor's voice interrupted "Loki...I'm sorry, but Father won't wait any longer."

Loki stood up, "Very well."

"And I'm sure Elena needs rest," Thor gave her a small smile.

"Yeah, that wouldn't be bad," Elena replied, "I'll see him after I sleep?"

"Of course," Thor replied, watching Loki kiss her good-bye, "I'll be sure to bring him by."

Elena watched him walk until she could hear the guards chaining Loki up, and she tried to ignore the sound. Instead, she looked to baby Luna, who was peering at her with wide, curious eyes. Beautiful little eyes, she thought.

"She looks like him," Thor commented, sitting by her bedside, "Dead giveaway in this one."

"I am so thankful she does," Elena sighed, "Would you like to hold her?"

Thor took the baby gingerly and smiled at her, "She's beautiful, Elena. I must congratulate you on that."

Elene smiled, "Thanks...I just wish I knew what Loki's future was, otherwise I could rest easier."

"I put in a good word with my father," Thor assured her, "I am hoping he simply gives him hard labor, or even arrest within Asgard. He hasn't met you, but he knows who you are."

"I suppose he's not exactly supportive."

"No, not quite."

"And he probably isn't with you and Jane, is he?"

Thor looked up from Luna, "Well...that is a different story. I am to inherit the throne-"

"I know," Elena nodded, "But Loki...he deserves for his voice to be heard."

"He murdered countless innocents, Elena."

"I know. I was there."

"A crime of his stature cannot be ignored or wiped away," Thor said, "I give you my word, that I said what I could to my father. It is ultimately his decision as to what Loki's fate shall be."

"Whatever it is," Elena said, lying down, "I just hope it allows him to watch his daughter grow." She closed her eyes, hearing Thor place Luna in the bassinet next to the bed. Her body felt like it could collapse any minute, but not from tiredness.

It was like Loki said, and she couldn't believe that her heart was capable of so much love in one moment.

"You've given her false hope," Sif noted to Thor as he exited the room, "You know he will be sentenced to exile."

"I hope Father reconsiders."

"He won't. Odin will punish Loki as he sees fit, and if I were him, I'd do the same. Lock him away where no one can get to him."

"Loki is still my brother, deep down inside," Thor corrected her, "And Luna is now my niece. I believe the right decision will be made for her."

If only that were true.


	13. Chapter 13: This Is War

**A/N: Thanks to flourishmyblotts who noted my mistake in the last chapter! I'll be sure to fix it immediately. That's what I get for writing half asleep, haha. Also, this is the last chapter in this story...the sequel will be called This Is War. Thanks for all your support/love/reviews, it meant the world to me. So happy you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it. :)**

Hours later, Elena awoke, feeling much better. She remembered, upon seeing the brick walls, that she was in , she turned over to face the basinet, where Luna was asleep.

Except the basinet was empty, and her baby was nowhere in sight.

"I thought only one of my sons could be foolish enough to be with a mortal, but apparently Loki felt the need, as expected, to escape from Thor's 'shadow'." Odin's voice came from the corner, where he was standing. It appeared he'd been waiting for Elena to wake up.

Elena knew something wasn't right, "What's going on? Where is my daughter?"

"She is safe, and somewhere where she will be well taken care of," Odin replied calmly, "Miss Ward, you must understand, as King of Asgard, I am responsible for keeping peace within the realms."

"I know that," Elena said, "But I don't see why you seem to think taking Luna-"

"Your child has been adopted into a family in another realm that will raise her to the best they can, where she will be out of influence of darkness."

Elena started to seethe with anger, "And what of Loki?"

"I will allow you to say your goodbyes before you are escorted back to Midgard," Odin replied, still not a hint of emotion in his voice, "Come." Elena got out of bed, seeing she was now dressed in her own clothing from the human realm, and followed him with bated breath. Odin took her to the dungeons, below the castle, where she walked among glass cases with prisoners, who oggled and gawked at her.

It wasn't until she saw Loki's cell, where he was seated, reading a book, that her emotions finally got the best of her. Odin placed her in the cell with him, explained to the guards that they would have two minutes, and walked away.

"Elena?" Loki's eyes lit up, mixed with a bit of shock, "My god...you should be in bed." He threw his arms around her and pulled her close, "My brave, beautiful little moon..."

Elena pressed her face into his shoulder, "She's gone, Loki..."

Loki gently pulled away and lifted her chin, "What are you talking about?"

"Luna," Elena's eyes filled with tears, "They took her away. Odin said she's gone to another realm, to another family-"

"What?!"  
"I woke up and she was gone, and Odin said she wasn't here anymore..."

"ODIN." Loki's voice bellowed, his rage overcoming him, "Where is my daughter?"

"Far away from her destructive parents," Odin replied, coming to stand outside of the cell, "As she should be."

"Give her back to her mother," Loki said through gritted teeth, "Or I'll-"

"You can do nothing so long as I incarcerate you here," Odin replied, "The daughter of a Frost Giant and a Dark Elf? If anything, she should have been put to death-"

"How DARE you!" Elena shrieked, causing a crack in the golden glass of the cell, "She's an INFANT. A CHILD. MY CHILD. You can do whatever you want but-"

Odin waved his hands, "Guards. Escort Miss Ward back to Midgard."

Elena felt herself re-materializing on the other side of the glass, cold instantly without Loki's touch. She desperately looked back at him, eyes filled with fear as the guards grabbed onto her arms and pulled her away. Everything she held dear to her heart– Loki, and now Luna– was being torn away from her.

"Loki Laufeyson!" Elena cried out before he was too far, "I swear to the heavens I'll come back for you, and for Luna. I'll find her..."

"You will return to your realm and pretend nothing has happened, return to your mortal life as expected," Odin explained, "All of this is nothing but a bad dream, and Loki is but a piece of a nightmare."

Loki burst into tears and sunk to the floor the moment Elena's screams could no longer be heard. He hated this, knowing he would be imprisoned forever, and wouldn't see his love or child again. Somehow, he'd gone mad with love– thinking it possible that one day, Elena might be his wife. How foolish of him to think that would ever happen.

"Loki, can you hear me?"

Her voice interrupted his thoughts. Loki closed his eyes.

"Yes, my love, I can."

"I'll find a way, I promise..."

"No, you must move on. Forget me," Loki swallowed, more tears coming, "Fall in love with a mortal on earth and make your life there."

"I refuse to," Elena replied, "My life, my love...everything, is with you. I now know why you seek vengeance, why you cry for failure..."

"If you love me, you'll let go of this."

"And if you love me, like I know you do, you'll wait for me."

Elena's voice faded away, and Loki knew she'd gone back to Midgard. But somehow, although his heart was broken, he knew this wasn't over. Dropping into the prison bed, Loki turned onto his back and thought of the one moment he'd held most dear: when Luna was first placed in his arms. The look on Elena's face, and how beautiful their baby was...somehow it was everything to him.

Loki Laufeyson was in love, and losing his family was too much for him to take. Within moments, everything in the cell was destroyed. Guards were summoned to calm him down. Even his mother couldn't quell his temper, and after all, she wasn't truly his mother, now was she?

He'd been by himself before, but now, without Elena and the baby, he really, truly was...alone.

–

"So what can I help you with, miss?" A thin boy in a sweater vest asked again.

"I want every book on Norse mythology that you have," a girl with bleach blonde hair, parted in the middle, and pale white skin replied, "As man as you've got."

The boy typed into the computer system, "Well...there's around fifteen or so-"

"That's fine," she replied, her striking blue eyes surveying him, "I'll take them all."

"There's a limit-"

"Shhh..." she put her hand on his, and his body suddenly convulsed.

"You can take them all," he replied, almost robotic, and Elena smiled.

Once she was home, she dropped the bag with the thirty books she'd collected on the couch and walked over to the main wall above the fireplace. Gently picking up a dagger from the coffee table, she hurled it at a picture she'd placed there, landing it right between the eyes of an old illustration of King Odin of Asgard. It was a direct hit compared to the several others surrounding it. She was pleased by this.

"Oh, Odin, you naive little king," Elena sang, "You should know better than to take my lover and my daughter away from me..."

Another dagger fly and split the picture in half.

"Because now you're going to pay...with your life."

_To be continued._


End file.
